


La mort en face

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Déviation de l’épisode 8 de la saison 2, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Après un saut en parachute du haut de la Montagne Sacrée - risqué pour l'époque- le Comte Riario se retrouve blessé, abandonné en pleine forêt tropicale. Diversion de la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2... Et si les autres ne revenaient pas ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La mort en face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HBOWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/gifts).

Pourquoi trouvait-il cela surprenant, après tout ? Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même suggéré ? " Laissez-moi ici. Vespucci a prévenu qu'il ne vous attendrait pas... Dépêchez-vous !"  
Ce bâtard de Zoroastre avait bien entendu saisi une si belle occasion :" Pour une fois, une putain de bonne idée ! Je suis d'accord avec le serpent du pape."  
Puis, il avait perdu connaissance quand Da Vinci avait remis l'os rebelle en place, cassé comme une vulgaire branche et qui saillait de sa jambe. Une douleur atroce, brûlante comme l'enfer s'était propagée à tout son corps.  
Et maintenant, il était là, Dieu sait où, dans cette forêt sans fin, d'une moiteur si dense qu'on avait l'impression de respirer de la ouate détrempée. Seul s'infiltrait le parfum entêtant des azaras.  
Ecoeurant.  
Des couleurs, criardes à vous crever les yeux et vous bouleverser l'âme.  
Obscènes.  
Des cris tout autour, un cri à l'intérieur, plus fort, bien plus fort, venu de ses entrailles et du morceau de coeur qui lui restait malgré tout, en dépit des horreurs qu'il avait perpétrées au nom du Très Saint Père. Son satanique de père.  
Comme il avait été stupide de confondre la fonction et la foi !  
Comme il avait été naïf de voir l'ombre d'un espoir dans cette quête en compagnie de Da Vinci, son (ancien?) ennemi.  
Serait-il toujours cet homme sans enfance, qui cherchait en vain un être en lequel croire, auquel s'accrocher ?  
Plus pour longtemps.  
De qui serait-il la proie d'abord ? Des indigènes ou de quelque bête sauvage, dont il entendait les feulements de temps à autre ?  
Il avait senti le couteau des premiers sur son cou quelques heures auparavant seulement. Le sacrifice n'avait pas eu lieu, grâce à l'intervention de Zoroastre et de Niccolò Machiavelli, qui avaient créé une diversion. Leonardo et lui avaient alors pu défendre leur peau et s'étaient échappés pour rejoindre les deux autres et courir vers les grandes voiles inventées par l'artiste.  
Sauter du sommet d'une montagne suspendu à du tissu... y avait-il une limite à l'imagination de ce débauché de Da Vinci ?  
Mais pourquoi, après plus de trente ans, toute sa vie en somme, de déceptions et de rejets avait-il été assez naïf encore pour croire en lui, penser qu'une coopération effacerait l'adversité ? Il lui avait causé tant de torts, comment Leonardo aurait-il pu l'oublier !  
Séduction de Lucifer. D'autres, moins tendres encore, s'y étaient laissés prendre. Sublime orgueil de se croire imperméable au charme, à l'abri d'une palpitation superflue.  
Ah, il était beau, en ce moment, le premier fils de l'église, Girolamo Riario, Capitaine Général de la Saint Eglise Romaine, comme il aimait à se présenter à tous, fier, arrogant...  
Et aussi égaré dans le dédale des émotions que dans cette maudite forêt !  
Ce fameux Livre des Feuilles qu'ils étaient venus chercher au bout du monde, Da Vinci le voulait pour donner la science à tous, alors que l'église, moins confiante en l'espèce humaine, voulait le mettre à l'abri, dans les archives du Vatican.  
Il avait perdu dans cette folle entreprise la seule personne qui eût jamais vu quelque chose de généreux en lui.  
Il sentait aussi, en ce moment, l'hostilité de son environnement. La densité de l'air ambiant semblait le presser contre la paroi à laquelle il était adossé, l'air était rare, il suffoquait. Un nuage d'oiseaux multicolores passa au-dessus de sa tête en criant. Le mouvement trop brusque de la tête pour les regarder l'étourdit... Pouvait-on tomber plus bas encore quand on était déjà au sol ?  
De prier ne lui venait même plus à l'esprit. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait en tout premier lieu, autrefois, pour supporter et même accueillir la douleur comme une juste rétribution de ses crimes, pour recommander son âme à Dieu. Mais les idées de Da Vinci, dont il admirait l'intelligence depuis leur toute première rencontre, avaient commencé à répandre leur poison et aujourd'hui, il avait tendance à croire que Dieu préférait les actes aux prières, qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun message pour SAVOIR, pour lire en chacun, pour compter ses enfants de choeurs, rassemblés dans la cour d'un cloître avant de s'envoler dans le ciel des soleils multiples pour se brûler comme Icare et retomber comme des pierres, dans des mains mal intentionnées, avides de chair fraîche et..

Soudain, il faisait nuit et glacial, il s'était à nouveau évanoui. A présent, il tremblait. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, de froid, de douleur. Mille couteaux traversaient sa jambe blessée alors qu'il n'avait même plus une lame pour en finir. Ils auraient pu au moins lui laisser ça, une corde, une fiole, l'une de ces plantes exubérantes qui donnent l'oubli éternel !  
Les bruits étaient différents aussi, davantage dans la gamme des hululements, des frottements et chuchotis de branches et de feuilles.  
Ces ténèbres... Il y a donc plus noir que le noir ? La mort lui sauterait à la gorge sans qu'il la vît venir. Une humiliation de plus pour un guerrier dans l'âme, qui se faisait gloire de regarder son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Non que cela comptât face à la mort elle-même, qui en avait vu d'autres, mais devant de simples mortels, son regard inflexible, ses yeux marron, immenses, avaient remportés pour lui une partie de ses nombreux combats.  
Une tempête devait se lever car les sommets de ces arbres inconnus autour de lui battaient l'air dans un "fouh-fouh !" en colère. L'artiste avait parlé de cyclones possibles, mais avait avoué n'avoir pas encore bien étudié la cyclogenèse.

S'il avait pu remettre le pied sur le sol italien, il aurait abandonné son père, ce faux saint qui punissait la vertu et récompensait le vice. Mais il ne reverrait même pas le lever de soleil...  
Les arbres claquaient à présent, car leur rage montait encore d'un cran et des troncs craquaient de partout.  
C'est là qu'il vit les deux yeux jaunes d'un animal qu'il devinait énorme, proche, très proche. Des yeux brasillants d'anticipation...  
"J'aurais tant aimé te connaître mieux, Artista !" dit-il, dans une ultime prière impie.  
"Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra pour ça, Girolamo." murmura un ange trompeur à son oreille.  
Même dans ses délires on se moquait de son immonde faiblesse.  
Mais — encore ce cruel espoir ! — il rouvrit malgré tout les yeux. Peut-être, au seuil de la mort, les créatures célestes se matérialisaient-elles pour rendre plus doux le passage de vie à trépas ?  
Devant les flammes toutes proches de deux bougies, les cheveux en bataille du peintre ; sur sa poitrine, comme une caresse immobile, une paume chaude et si apaisante... Il faillit crier "non !" quand il la retira.  
"Da Vinci ? Alors c'est vrai ? Alors vous êtes revenus me chercher ? Juste un souffle de voix éraillée.  
Tu es à bord, nous rentrons... Nous n'abandonnons pas nos amis au péril. Jamais."  
Avait-il vraiment prononcé ce mot, "amis" ?  
Les mains habiles de l'artiste découpaient pour lui des quartiers de mangoustan... Alors...

Oui, il avait vraiment dû dire "amis".


End file.
